1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device for a vehicle, especially to a mounting structure of a dust cover which covers the surroundings of a shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, a strut-type suspension comprises a shock absorber disposed between a wheel and a vehicle body, and a coil spring wound on the outer periphery side of this shock absorber. The coil spring is mounted between a top spring seat disposed on the side of a structure which supports the vehicle body and a bottom spring seat disposed on the cylinder sheath side of the shock absorber, for example. Moreover, in order to protect the oil seal of the shock absorber from foreign matters, such as sand, a dust cover is disposed between the shock absorber and the coil spring. As for the dust cover disclosed in the patent document 1, its top end is fixed to the top spring seat and its bottom end is fixed to the bottom spring seat.